Goku's Return!
'''Goku's Return! '''is the 1st episode of Dragon Ball Alternate Fantasies and Saiyan Saga The Episode "5 years have passed since Goku defeated Piccolo Jr. at the Tenkaichi Budoukai. Goku has married his sweet-heart Chi-Chi and had a kid, named Gohan!" Says the narrator. "Now, the adventure begins!" "Goku! Goku!" hollars Chi-Chi "Goku, where are you?!" "Hey mom. What were we supposed to do today?" Gohan asks while tugging on Chi-Chi's dress "We're going to go see all of his old friends, Krillin, Bulma and Mut-Master Roshi. Great. Goku's got me doing it now." Chi-Chi says "Hey honey!" Goku says while carrying a huge tree "Oh there you are! Hurry up! You guys are going to be late!" Chi-Chi says "For what?" Goku questions Chi-Chi falls over. "AGH GOKU!! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR OUR VISIT TO MASTER ROSHI'S!!!" "Oh yeah. Well let's get going! NIMBUS!!!!!" Goku says while hopping on the Flying Nimbus. "Hey guys!" Bulma says while walking through the door "Bulma!" Krillin says "Hey Bulma." says Turtle "Oh look, its Bulma" Oolong says while rolling his eyes "Oh hi Bulma!" Launch (GOOD FORM) says very happily "Heh Hey Bulma!" Master Roshi says.... pervertedly "Lookin' good as ever!" "Don't get any ideas Gramps!" Bulma says while handing Krillin a box full of Chestnuts "Oh boy! Chestnuts!" Krillin stuffs his mouth full with Chestnuts. "So where's Yamcha at?" asks Master Roshi, while staring at Bulma "Running around with Tien Shinhan for sure, there supposed to be here in a bit." Bulma tells "Hey Tien." Yamcha says "Yeah?" Tien answers "Were we supposed to be somewhere today?" Yamcha questions "Hmm. Don't think so. Let's get back to training" Tien suggests Yamcha nods. "So, what are you doing today Piccolo?" asks someone "What do you want Kami?" Piccolo says, rather annoyed "I was wanting to know if you would take over as Guardian of the Earth. Your not like your father. I feel it." Kami says "As if I'd want to live up there with you, ya old hag." Piccolo tells Kami "Besides, I am still evil." "So be it" Kami says while flying off "Hey Hey hey! ITS GOKU!!!!" "GOKU?!?!" everyone shouts and rush out the door "Hey everyone!" Goku says to Roshi "Hello everyone." Chi-Chi says while bowing "Hey Goku, who that kid?" Krillin asks "Oh hey Krillin! He's my son, Gohan" Says Goku "WHAT SON????" Everyone asks "Yup. Thats right." Chi-Chi says "That was a surprise." says Roshi "Hey Muten Roshi!" says Goku "AGH GOKU! I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!!" exclaims Roshi "Okay whatever Muten."Goku laughs "So will Gohan train?" asks Launch "No, Chi-Chi says he is too young." Tells Goku "Oh bummer." says Krillin "OH GOSH!!!!" Goku says as he feels something "What?" asks Bulma "I feel a strong power! Do you feel it Muten Roshi?" Asks Goku "Yes, I do. Its enormous power." Says Roshi "Is it Piccolo?" Asks a worried Bulma "No, its more than 1. I'd say more like over 1000." Says Goku "WHAT 1000?! THERES NO WAY THAT COULD BE RIGHT COULD IT???" asks Krillin "Afraid so." says Goku "TIEN! WHAT IS THAT POWER??!?!!" Asks Yamcha "I don't know. We need to find Goku." Says Tien "Lets go Chiaotzu" "Right." Chiaotzu nods The trio flies off "What... Power! If I want to defeat this, I must train." Piccolo declares "Who or what is this power coming from? Find out on the next episode of DRAGON BALL ALTERNATE FANTASIES!!!" Says the Narrator Category:Episodes Category:Episodes made by TheUltraKamehameha Category:Pages made by TheUltraKamehameha Category:Dragon Ball Alternate Fantasies Category:Saiyan Saga Category:Dragon Ball Alternate Fantasies episodes